voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Meredith O'Connor
Meredith O'Connor (July 12, 1995, Long Island, New York, USA) is is a former child actress, model and the Celebrity Youth Activist for the United Nation's NGOCSD-NY; a Radio Hit Recording Artist, and has been deemed an icon in antibullying by The City of Los Angeles, and recognized as such by the United Nations. She has played to packed audiences globally and her hit songs are known by millions around the world. Her music has been featured on Teen Nick and Radio Disney. Her activism for antibullying and mental health is credited with saving and changing the lives of her fans. She has been a leading force in the cause of ending bullying and promoting mental health, recently speaking alongside Charles Schwab, Doris Kearns Goodwin, and Khan Academy's Salman Khan, being recognized as a leader in her industry. She has also been recognized for her work by the United States Congress and the City of Los Angeles. Meredith O'Connor is honored to serve on the Advisory Board of the UN NGO for Sustainable Development, NY. Meredith began her career as a model. Her first music video for the song "Celebrity" went viral, and her music was then featured on Teen Nick, followed by sold out shows and packed houses on tour. Meredith O'Connor had recently appeared as one of the celebrity cameos alongside Garrett Clayton, Jon Header and many others in Lionsgate's 'Los Huevos' US version. She also had cameos alongside Drake Bell in 'Bunny Bravo' of Superdope TV. Recently, Arianna Huffington's Thrive had announced the development of the autobiography feature based on the life of Meredith O'Connor telling the true story of how her music has impacted fans, directed by Ilyssa Goodman with Garrett Clayton and Addison Rickie playing Meredith as a child. Meredith O'Connor recounts that when she was in middle school, she was a victim of excessive bullying due to having an appearance and personality that didn't fit in with social expectations. In an interview with the Long Islander, she stated that "the thing that causes bullying for a lot of teens is just being different. When teens are insecure with themselves they pick on others for being different ... I stood out." Based on her experience, she became an advocate for victims of bullying and an anti-bullying spokesperson, becoming an official advisor, speaker, and writer for numerous Antibullying Organizations around the world. Reach Out. In Steppin Out magazine, O'Connor said, "I was bullied from a very young age. It got really bad in middle school, and when 'Celebrity' came out in high school, people began to be nicer to me. I saw how silly it was at that point, and saw it all as a game, hence the title of the song. I wrote it very honestly, hoping that fans would see it as proof that it gets better." In 2013-14, Meredith O'Connor embarked on a ten city tour, in conjunction with the release of her video for "The Game". During this nationwide tour, Meredith and her team performed for thousands of young people in their schools, taking questions, signing autographs, and encouraging the victims of bullying to stay strong. Her appearances are extremely popular-- "The kids went wild; the atmosphere was electric! Pop star singer, songwriter Meredith O’Connor appeared on stage in auditoriums filled with screaming kids" "Celebrity singer Meredith O’Connor hoped to put an end to it bullying, as she shared her songs and personal story of being bullied with the students just a few years younger than herself. The gym was filled with posters including "Gators (heart) you" and "We love Meredith," and students waved additional signs of adoration as she sang." "If you’re feeling alone, know you aren’t, and bullying is only temporary. But lessons you learn from it last a lifetime. So make sure you don’t believe what others tell you and you’ll be ahead the game". although she regularly receives hundreds of messages from her fans, Meredith still tries to answer most of them individually, and she remains a source of strength and inspiration to youth who have been bullied. See "The Game" video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4Qv90HjS_s In 2014-2015, she toured internationally, including appearances in the United Kingdom, Greece, New York and California. She has also performed at various venues in Nashville, including the famous Orchid Lounge, and in New York, including The Sony Playstation Theater and Madison Square Garden Theater. O'Connor will continue her touring with appearances around the US and Europe. and appearances can be booked by her management, CGTalent, accessible through http://meredithoconnormusic.com/ Actress, singer, and antibullying spokesperson, Meredith O'Connor, has been trained in vocal styles including classical, pop, and musical theatre. She also plays the guitar, and writes her own music, which as been described as featuring elements of rock and country. Category:Actors from USA